Tell it to you in a letter
by Bound-to-Evanesce
Summary: Really fluffy. Harry is too scared to tell Remus how he feels so Hermione convinces him to write the object of his affection a letter to tell him how he feels.


Title: Tell it to you in a letter

Author: Lucinda Coulson

Beta: Dray and Electra Coulson

Rating: R

Pairing: Remus/Harry, Remus/Oliver Wood (mentioned)

Feedback: Hell yeah!

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. I am only borrowing them for my own pleasure.

Harry is too scared to tell Remus how he feels so Hermione convinces him to write the object of his affection a letter to tell him how he feels.

Harry couldn't sleep. Every single time the seventeen year old closed his eyes, he was bombarded by images of HIM. Harry couldn't help but think of the gorgeous man. He couldn't help thinking how soft his hair must be or his intense, golden eyes, and those perfect, rosy lips, and how the man would look spread out on a bed, pleading for Harry's touch. His mind conjured up the most provocative images of Remus Lupin that never failed to leave Harry hard as a rock. This was his fate. This was what he had resolved himself to. Harry would never be able to tell his pseudo-Godfather that he was lusting after him but God he wanted to.

Peeking under the blankets he noticed that he hadn't gotten rid of his 'problem.' His hand snaked under his pyjama bottoms and into his boxers to wrap around his throbbing erection. Harry could almost hear the werewolf's voice in his head. Harry stroked himself slowly, teasing himself until he couldn't take it any more and came all over his abdomen.

"Tell him how you feel, Harry." Hermione chided as they ate their dinner the next day. Apparently Harry had been zoning out again which was an obvious indication that he was thinking about someone. Harry hadn't told anyone about how he felt about Remus but it was a known fact that the Boy-Who-Lived was gay.

"Huh? What?" Harry snapped out of his daydream and looked at his friend. This morning's daydream was the same one he'd had a few days ago during dinner. In it, Harry and Remus were picnicking in a park somewhere, enjoying idle conversation and exchanging sweet kisses. It was nice to think about but he knew it would never happen.

"You are obviously thinking about someone. You had that glassy eyed look again and you have been spacing out more often. You only get like this when you fancy someone, Harry. So tell me, who is it?" Hermione grinned. She loved hearing about her friends' love lives.

"It's, It's, It's Remus Lupin." Harry waited for the backlash. For some reason, Harry had thought that Hermione would think his liking their former professor was inappropriate or something.

"Ooh, I can see that. He's gay, you know. All the good ones are taken or gay. I can see what you see in him. He's, well, for lack of a better word cute and from what I know of him, he's really sweet, too."

"How do you know he's gay?" Harry asked.

"He was dating Oliver Wood for a while last year. I'm surprised you didn't notice it. So, are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked, watching her friend intently.

"I can't tell him. He wouldn't be interested in me at all and I just can't, okay? How can I compete with Oliver Wood? Just look at him, he's gorgeous!" Harry sighed dramatically as he pushed his food around his plate.

"Harry, of course professor Lupin would be interested in you. Harry, he watches you. When you wore those ripped jeans of yours, professor Lupin wouldn't take his eyes off your ass." Hermione informed her friend. "I think the two of you would be good together."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes as he got up and left the great hall. _'Maybe I should tell him how I feel.'_ He thought. It was worth a shot. What was the worst that could happen if he told Remus about his feelings for him? _'I'll tell him.' _He decided. So Harry Potter sprinted the way up to Gryffindor tower and pulled out a piece of parchment, his quill and a bottle of ink. He went back down to the common room and sat at a table and started writing his letter before he lost his nerve and decided not to go through with it.

For over an hour, Harry sat and wrote a letter to Remus. Occasionally, he would have to run back up to his dorm to get another piece of parchment then continued writing. Hermione had congratulated him on his decision to let the man know how he felt.

"I'm going to go bring a letter to the owelry to deliver to my mum and dad. Do you want me to deliver your letter, too?" Hermione asked. "Do you mind?" Harry asked. "Not at all."

Hermione climbed the steps to the owelry and called her owl and Hedwig down from the rafters. She tied her letter to her owl's leg and took a box from her pocket. On the lid of the box was the word 'resize' in her neat handwriting. She tied the letter and the box to Hedwig's leg and told her to deliver it to Remus Lupin.

There was a tapping at Remus' kitchen window when he came down for breakfast the next morning. He poured himself some herbal tea and opened the window for Hedwig to fly in. The snowy owl landed on his arm and stuck out its leg for Remus. He put his mug down on the counter and untied the box and thick roll of parchment then sat down at the kitchen table.

The first thing he opened was the box. Inside it was a blood red, long-stem rose with shimmering, gold highlights completely made out of cut crystal. He resized the flower and stared at it, completely amazed that someone would buy such a pricey trinket for him. He began to wonder why on earth Harry would buy such an item for him. Remus picked up the scroll and his eyes widened at the amount of parchment that had been rolled up. He unrolled them and began to read lengthy letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_I ask that you hear me out completely and not make any quick decisions. The only reason that I am telling you what I am about to tell you is because Hermione suggested I let you know myself before you find out from someone else. Please don't hate me._

_Since I was thirteen I have been absolutely fascinated by you. You're gorgeous, incredibly sexy, kind, intelligent, conscientious, hard working, generous, a good listener, and so, so much more. _

_After Sirius died, you were there for me to talk to about him. You helped me get through it and shared stories about him with me. I can't remember how any times you let me scream and bitch about how it was unfair that Sirius left us._

_For years I've kept this from you but only in recent months did I realise how I felt. At first, I thought it was nothing more than a schoolboy crush. Everyone has a crush on their teacher at some time. As days and months and years passed, I realised that it wasn't just a crush. I, __Harry __James __Potter__, am head over heels in love with you. You have become such an important part of my life that I can't imagine you not being in it. Please don't pass this off as displaced emotions or some other bullshit. I know what I feel and I know that I love you. _

_I can pinpoint the exact moment when I first realised I was in love with you. I fell in love with you at __12:25 pm__ on Christmas when you kissed me under the mistletoe. In those brief seconds I knew for a fact that I loved you. It's almost like a fairytale, isn't it? Although, I doubt this one will end with: "And they lived happily ever after." I remember exactly what you were wearing, too. You had on that dark red sweater that offset your hair and eyes perfectly and those khakis that you love so much; the ones that hug your ass so perfectly. __Ron__ and Hermione had stuck the bows from the presents on your head. You looked like a big present and then you pointed out that I was sitting under mistletoe and you kissed me. Please don't laugh at me for sounding like such a woman. You're just that special to me. _

_Do you know how many times I've dreamt about you? Half of the dreams you've been in hadn't been 'friend' dreams. I can guarantee that if I were to tell you about the 'non-friend' dreams you've been in and what you did to me in them, you would blush._

_I know what you're thinking. You're wondering how someone so young as myself could fall for someone so much older and who is also a werewolf. I could care less about your age. With age comes experience, Remus. Take that however you want to. As for your lycanthropy, I don't care. It's what makes you who you are. _

The rest of the letter went on to discuss how Hermione had talked him into telling Remus that he loved him. Remus was utterly gobsmacked. Unbeknownst to everyone, Remus harboured feeling for Harry. He hadn't told anyone for fear of rejection by the young wizard. Harry, his Harry, the same Harry whose memory he wanked off to almost nightly, was in love with him. Remus gave Hedwig an owl treat then sent her off with a short not to Harry telling him to wait by the Fat Lady at 10pm.

There was a small store in Diagon Alley that sold the crystal flowers. They were quite pricey but Harry was worth it. Harry deserved everything in Remus's opinion. Remus Lupin walked into the store and picked up a crystal snowdrop from the display along with a red rose from another display. He had the old lady behind the counter to put then in a box and gave her the money (60 galleons or 300 pounds) and left. He put the box in his inside coat pocket and headed home to shower and get ready for that night.

Hedwig tapped at the dormitory window until Ron let her in. Tied to her leg was the letter from Remus. He quickly untied the letter and went to find Hermione.

Hermione sat in the common room reading a suspense novel when Harry came rushing down the steps and plopped down next to her. "Remus responded!" He squealed. "Read it." Hermione shut her book and grinned as she sat with her elbows on her knees. "Dear Harry," Harry read, "I received your letter this morning and was surprised at what I read. I could never hate you for loving me. There is something I would like to share with you. It is only fair, after all. You shared something with me so I will share something with you. Wait for me by the Fat Lady at 10pm tonight. Love always, Remus. P.S. Thank you for the crystal rose. It's beautiful." Harry finished reading. "I never sent him a crystal rose."

"I did. I attached it with your letter." Hermione admitted.

"I'll pay you back." Hermione shook her head as if to say 'don't worry about it as long as you're happy.'

The two friends sat and chatted in the common room until the large grandfather clock in the corner chimed 10pm. "Good luck, Harry." He said and clapped him on the shoulder before heading up to her dorm.

Harry took a deep breath and walked through the portrait hole. He smiled happily when he saw Remus standing there holding the box. "This is for you." He muttered nervously. Harry opened the box and inside was the snowdrop and rose. "Thank you, they're beautiful." He tilted his head up to look upon the older wizard.

Remus took that opportunity to step closer and press his lips to Harry's in a tender yet firm and loving kiss. "I love you." He whispered against Harry's lips and the two made their way to Harry's dorm as quietly as possible.

The next morning, Harry woke up to a beautiful sight. Remus' longish hair was fanned out around his head and he wore a contented look on his face. His neck, chest, and stomach were covered in small hickeys. "Good morning, sexy." Harry smiled and kissed his lover breathless. Remus pulled Harry on top of him and sighed, going back to sleep. "Mm, this is perfect." Remus muttered sleepily. Harry took advantage of his position perched on top of Remus and ground down against Remus' cock. He reached under his pillow and pulled out the tube of lubricant from the night before. "Harry, love, didn't you get enough last night?" Remus asked now fully awake. Harry shook his head and ground down on the rapidly hardening cock. "Insatiable boy." Remus laughed.

The couple lay in a sweaty, panting tangle of limbs for half an hour exchanging soft kisses and endearments. Both had found their place: Harry in Lupin's arms and Lupin in Harry's. "I love you, Harry."

"I know you do."


End file.
